


Passion and Power

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Explicit Language, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: When Ron loses his job, Harry helps him think through the options.  And sex always helps.





	Passion and Power

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written before DH, so it's obviously AU.  And written for my friend and awesome beta-reader magicofisis.

Harry Apparated home as soon as he could get away from the interminable meeting going on in his department. Ron’s owl was sketchy on the details, but from what Harry could infer, it wasn’t good.  
  
“Ron!” he called. “Ron, where are you?”  
  
“Up here.”  
  
Harry took the stairs two at a time, and found Ron sprawled on their large bed clutching a half-empty bottle of Old Ogden’s Firewhiskey.  
  
“Ron?”  
  
“Hey, Harry. What’s up?” Ron’s words slurred together.  
  
“Not much. I got here as soon as I could. What’s going on?” Harry said, keeping the creeping worry out of his voice. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Well, I’m fine. Now anyways. This—“ and he held up the bottle—“makes everything all right.” And then he slumped over. “Lost my job,” he mumbled.  
  
Harry started. “What? How’d that happen?”  
  
“Said I was always late. Said I didn’t have my reports together on time. Said I was mostly wrong when I did get them in.”  
  
“They said WHAT?” Harry hissed.   
  
“Yeah. What kind of worker am I if my own brothers fire me?” Ron slapped his forehead and sat up again, looking morose. “It’s not like I didn’t try or work hard or put in loads of overtime. You know, Harry, the twins are brilliant when it comes to thinking all that shit up, but they’re crap at business and budgeting. Even Angelina said she couldn’t make them understand they needed to report expenses to her when she was trying to keep the books straight. I mean, I’m not the best at maths either, but damn, even I know you have to tell your damn bookkeeper when you’re going to spend several thousand Galleons on something.”

Ron’s voice got progressively louder. “Even I know you have to turn in your receipts more than one day before the bill comes due. Even I know You Have TO GIVE THE DAMN MONEY TO THE PERSON IN CHARGE OF DEPOSITING. AND YOU HAVE TO TELL YOUR FINANCIAL PLANNER WHEN YOU LAND A **BIG DAMN CONTRACT WORTH MILLIONS OF GALLEONS!!!!!**  
  
Ron was panting at the end of his diatribe, his eyes wild. Harry watched his best mate get worked up over a job he clearly worked hard at and a business he was truly devoted to, and growing more and more outraged with each accounting.   
  
“Those asswipes. Asshats!” Harry exclaimed. “Just what…do they know…what are they…bastards!” Harry was incoherent with rage. “How dare they do that to you. You’re just watching out for them! And the business. How can they treat you like that?!” Harry got up and paced. “I can’t believe they did that, Ron. Haven’t you explained all this stuff to them?”  
  
“Of course. Angelina did it before I did. She said the books were a right mess when she took over the financials. But she had to give it up because it was really messing things up between her and Fred. She warned me what they were like when I got the job, but I thought I could at least keep them in line since I’m family. But obviously, I was wrong.”  
  
Ron looked utterly dejected. Harry could tell he really cared about his job and about the booming business his older brothers had built. And it pissed him off.  
  
“So what are you going to do?” Harry asked, still pacing.  
  
“Dunno. Guess I’ll just start looking for a new job next week. I think I can probably find something pretty quick.”  
  
“You’re not going to go back to them on Monday and try to talk to them?”  
  
“Why should I? George made it pretty clear they thought I was doing a crap job, so what’s the use?”  
  
“What’s the use?” Harry said. “Ron, Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes is a success because you made it that way. You’re the one that convinced them to diversify, and expand, and go international. You’ve made the name known in every household in Great Britain and on most of the continent!”  
  
“Yeah!” Ron perked up. “Yeah, I did, didn’t I? I did do all that.”  
  
“Damn straight.”  
  
“And I kept their arses out of trouble when George didn’t pay the taxes,” Ron started pacing too. “And I smoothed things over when they lost their potions suppliers’ invoices. Yeah, I’ve done a lot for them. And this is how they repay me?”   
  
He became more animated. “Yeah, they’ve really screwed me over, haven’t they? They have no sense of business. Oh, yeah, they can create all that brilliant stuff, but they have no idea how much work it takes to keep the money accounted for.”  
  
Harry looked on with growing pride. Ron was finally getting how much WWW owed him, how much he contributed to the business, how much the business _needed_ him. And he was passionate about what he did. The twins may be the face and brains of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, but Ron Weasley was the heart of it. He kept the business flowing smoothly.  
  
And, Harry had to admit, watching Ron being passionate about what he did was something of a turn on.  
  
And boy, was Harry turned on.  
  
Finally, Ron flopped back onto the bed. “I should just Apparate there and give them a piece of my mind. I do a lot for them. I don’t deserve to be treated like that.”  
  
“No, you don’t.” Harry sat down next to him.  
  
“I should tell them that the business will fall apart in a month without me.”  
  
“You should.”  
  
“They have no idea how my accounting system works because I set it up.”  
  
“Yes, you did.”  
  
“They can’t have a five-shop business in three countries without someone looking after the accounts. They’ll be robbed blind.”  
  
“They will.”  
  
This new, passionate and confident Ron was definitely a turn-on.  
  
Finally, Ron was spent. He wrapped his arms around Harry, who had stretched out beside him, pressing his full body into his. Even Ron couldn’t mistake the erection sticking into his hip.  
  
“Mmmm, didn’t know my being frustrated would get you hard,” Ron murmured into Harry’s hair. He kissed the silky black spikes.   
  
Harry laughed. “Ron, you always make me hard, but this fire, this…passion you seem to have for your job. Well, let’s just say, it’s arousing.”  
  
Ron snorted, pulling Harry’s hand to his own erection; he purred as Harry stroked it hard. “Really? You like it when I talk business, huh?”  
  
“No more talking.” And Harry crushed his lips to Ron’s as he slipped his hand past the waistband of Ron’s jeans and boxers, finding his hot, weeping cock. He rubbed the sensitive head, tweaking it just the way Ron liked it.  
  
“God, Harry. Gotta do it now,” Ron groaned. “Get outta these jeans now.”  
  
Harry murmured a familiar spell, divesting them of their clothes. Ron shivered at the sudden rush of cool air, but he quickly warmed up with Harry wrapped around him.  
  
“Let me take care of you,” Harry whispered in his ear. “Spread your legs, Ron.”  
  
Ron’s eyes rolled back in his head as Harry touched him everywhere. Warm hands caressed Ron’s thighs; slick fingers probed and breached him, bringing Ron welcome pleasure. Harry smiled as Ron panted with need and passion. “Fuck, Harry,” he breathed. “Fuck me.”  
  
Harry nudged up to Ron and pushed in slowly, enjoying the delicious tightness. Ron writhed beneath him, trying to encourage him to go faster, but Harry held him off.   
  
“I’m gonna make you come hard,” Harry breathed. “So hard.”  
  
Ron pulled Harry’s head down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. Harry slowly pumped into Ron, angling just so to brush past his prostate. Ron shuddered with each stoke.  
  
“Fuuuuucckkk,” Ron stuttered. “So good….”  
  
Harry sped up, just so, still concentrating on making Ron squirm with pleasure. He reached between them and stroked Ron’s cock. Ron arched. As he did, Harry took a nipple between his teeth and worked over the taut nub with his tongue, knowing that Ron could not hold out much longer with all three of his favorite places being stimulated.  
  
“Gon…na…come,” Ron panted.  
  
Harry thrust harderharderharder and stroked faster and bit down a little more. Two more thrusts and Ron came with a small cry. “Yesssss!”  
  
Harry let go of Ron’s nipple and pumped faster. Ron smiled beatifically up at him. “Come on, Harry. Come already.”  
  
With a strangled giggle, Harry thrust frantically, and finally he exploded. Ron held him closely as the last tingling strands of his orgasm sang.  
  
He collapsed into Ron’s body, breathing heavily. Several minutes later, he rolled off to the side, wrapping his arms and legs around the very warm Ron. Ron’s hand rubbed his arm lethargically.  
  
“Ron,” Harry said, “you know, everything you said about the twins is correct. They aren’t very good at keeping up with the money and sticking to a budget. But now that you’ve told me some of the details, I think I know a way to not only help them, but get you your job back.”  
  
“Hmm? What’d’you mean?”  
  
“Well, remember when I told you I gave them the start-up Galleons from the TriWizard Tournament. What you don’t know is that they insisted that I retain half ownership in the triple W.”  
  
“What? Why didn’t they—why didn’t _you_ say anything?”  
  
Harry chuckled. “I thought keeping a low profile might be the better course of action. I rarely say anything, but the few times I have stepped in, the twins have listened to me.”   
  
“I don’t really need your help here.”   
  
Harry rose up on one elbow. “I need you, Ron. I need you to save the twins from themselves. And I need you to save my investment. That’s not charity. It’s a smart business move.”  
  
Ron looked at him steadily. “You mean that?   
  
“Yes. You know what you’re doing, and what’s more, you care about the business.” He leant over and kissed him on the nose. “The twins know mayhem, but you know how to make the mayhem profitable.”  
  
“Thanks for that,” Ron said. “So can I be there when you go all 'Harry Potter' on them?”  
  
”Git. No, I figure between the two of us, they won’t have a chance.”  
  
“Kind of like old times, huh? Ron and Harry, back in action.”  
  
Harry laughed again. “Something like that. But mostly, it’s just fair. You’re good at what you do. And you care about it. But mostly, I don’t think you could stand being a kept man for very long.”  
  
“A kept man? Like a man available to you any time, any where?” Ron waggled his eyebrows. “I might could get used to that.”  
  
“Don’t you do that now?” Harry said. “Doesn’t take much for you to be ‘available’ to me anytime I want.”  
  
Ron threw a pillow at him. “Watch it, Mr. Most-Powerful-Wizard-Of-His-Generation. I can seriously fuck up your accounts. I know how to do it and I can get away with it.”  
  
Harry tackled Ron, clambering on top of him. “Oooh, that’s real power. So’s this.”

And he kissed him.

 


End file.
